


Angsty Sourwolf

by kairekk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Size Kink, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairekk/pseuds/kairekk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happens on the night of Season 1, Episode 4 (Magic Bullet).  I thought Stiles was a bit harsh on Derek considering Hello he was DYING...so I wrote a little fic about that.....trying not to give anything away.  So this is my first post/fanfic ever.  Please comment, criticize to your hearts' content.  All feedback welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angsty Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> Just did some grammar edits. A few words changed but overall the same original piece.

Scott was taking Derek home from the Beacons Cross Home where Derek had shown Scott firsthand how incredibly "nice" the Argents could really be. Derek had offered to shift and run home so Scott wouldn't be out so late but after what Derek had been through today and hearing his family's story, Scott felt some company on the way home, even if quiet company, was the least he could give Derek. Derek was at his side quietly looking up at the moon and brooding over the day’s events. He had long gotten used to being treated like the town leper; that was nothing new. Perhaps it was because Scott was also a werewolf or maybe it was because he had been cut off from family for so long that, despite all the antagonism between himself and the boys, at some point Derek had begun to see them like pack but something about the harshness of Scott and Stiles’ reactions to him today had cut him deeply.

“Stop the car!” barked Derek suddenly.

“What??? Hunters?”

“Nah, Sorry to freak you. I’m just not feeling up to company right now. We are almost there; I’ll run the rest of the way.”

“Ummm..Ok. You sure?” questioned Scott, not quiet trusting Derek’s tone and at the same time still feeling a little guilty.

“Yeah…I’m sure. Thanks!” he replied hastily and in a matter of moments Derek had shifted and was running top speed towards his house.

Thankfully, Derek thought, Scott was too preoccupied to notice the slight shift in Derek’s heartbeat or recognize the familiar scent coming from the direction of the Hale property. Thank God for girl problems! He’d have to ask Scott about the dinner at the Argents' another time. To be better informed on the enemy, of course.

By the time the house was visible he not only recognized the scent of the “intruder” but that all familiar pungent smell of alcohol. Vodka, was it? Usually, Derek might find this scene amusing, however tonight, he was not in the mood. The teen was probably here to pass him a bill for his jeep’s upholstery or bitch him out for inconveniencing their perfect little life. He bounded up the stairs of the porch and bellowed, “Stiles, what the FUCK are you doing here?”  

“Oh, hi Derek. Nice night out, huh?” Stiles quipped. Derek almost smiled at the shit eating grin Stiles was giving him but no, he just wanted to get in the house and sleep.   It was unnerving how often the kid got in his face no matter how obvious it was that he was shitting himself from fear. “Stiles, I’ve had a long ass day. Do you think you could go harass someone else tonight? I think Lydia’s available.” Ohh, why did he say that? He surely wasn’t interested in the goings on between Lydia and Stiles. No, not really but maybe that will piss the kid off enough to get him to fuck off.

“Ohh, I doubt it.” replied Stiles, his voice wavered and his smile had disappeared completely. Derek almost felt bad, almost. “Look Derek, I was just thinking about today and…” his voice trailed off and he didn’t speak for several moments.

“Umm..If we could hurry this up a bit Stiles? It’s getting late and I’m pretty sure it’s past your curfew.”

“I’m sorry…” replied Stiles.

“Don’t be sorry; just spit it out!”

“No, no. You don’t understand. I’m sorry about being a dick to you. I’m sorry about what I said in the car about asking you to leave and telling you I could drag your werewolf ass out…and leave you there to die.” Stiles was barely able to choke out the last part and Derek noticed he was biting his lower lip. It was obvious he was shook up.

“It’s ok Stiles. I’ve been told worse.” returned Derek, a little unnerved by the apology and feeling a lump growing in his throat. The past few years, most people had looked at him with fear or suspicion. Or contempt. Stiles and Scott had been no different. But now Stiles was treating him like a human being….well, no, like a person. Had he really driven all the way here drunk just to apologize?

A loud cry from Stiles broke into his thoughts. “No, it’s not OK. We’ve been demonizing you this whole entire time. We’ve accused you of all kinds of shit, got you in trouble with the law and when push comes to shove, when you needed our help…I was the one being a monster.”

The last few words where choked out in half-stifled sobs. Derek really didn’t know what to do. Comforting people wasn’t exactly his thing but Stiles’ admissions had begun to stir those feels of pack he had missed for so long. He put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and offered, “Stiles, you were scared. I get it. Big bad wolf in your car. And I am sure you were also nervous. It’s a lot to put the responsibility of someone’s life in a teenager’s hands. You shouldn’t worry about it. I’ve forgotten it already.”   That was a lie. He wouldn’t admit it but he had looked at Stiles incredulously when he had voiced throwing him out on the side of the road to die. It was a kick to the stomach. He had felt like a useless piece of shit pulling these guys into his problems. For a while during the drive, he had even considered just jumping out of the jeep and unburdening the teen no matter the consequences to him but in the end the survival instinct was stronger.

“Not an excuse big guy. Anyways, I just came to apologize and let you know I will at least try and be a little less of a dick to you…” Stiles replied, more in control. At this point, he had stood up and his face was only a few inches away from Derek’s. Derek could smell Stiles' scent, the lingering alcohol, the dried tears….and arousal? No, that couldn’t be right. Get it out of your head, Derek.

“Apology accepted, Stiles. Thank you, I appreciate it. “to which he added, “Are you going to be alright going home? You can sleep on the couch if you want.” He was more than a little worried for Stiles; he reeked of alcohol.

Stiles looked at Derek. There was a twinkle in his eyes and he began to smile. Before Derek could react, Stiles wrapped his arms around him and gave him a tight bear hug. “I’m glad you’re ok.” Derek started feeling all kinds of warm and fuzzy feelings. First the original kick to the stomach was no longer there. It was replaced by giddiness and euphoria. If he were alone he would have giggled. Was he attracted to Stiles? Was this the feeling of pack he had been missing and he was mistaking it for something else?   Could it be both? He didn’t know how to react but he felt his body leaning into Stiles’, enjoying the safety and warmth of the embrace.

Then Stiles kissed his temple and began to pull away. Derek held him for a moment when his face came into view and started searching his eyes. What was he looking for? All of a sudden, Stiles pulled back a bit and Derek let go, bowing his head, embarrassed. Stupid, Stupid. He was just being a friend and Derek was looking for something that wasn’t there. The kid isn’t stupid. He’d be lucky if Stiles just passed it off as a weird night.

“Derek…,” Stiles almost whispered and Derek looked up afraid of what was coming next. All of sudden Stiles came at him full force, and……grabbed the back of Derek’s neck and pulled him into a very awkward hungry kiss. At first Derek didn’t respond and he could hear the disappointment in the boy’s breath and heart. Derek’s instincts kicked in and he kissed back furiously. His tongue tasted the alcohol and breathe mints and Stiles’ beautiful mouth.

Then things got a little more heated. Stiles found the courage to move his hands down to Derek’s ass and squeeze. As he did this, he began to kiss and bite softly at Derek’s neck and whispered softly into his ear “Derek, I want to fuck you. Now!”

Derek couldn’t describe what that did to him. A soft moan escaped his lips. To be held, to be wanted, to be possessed. It stirred all types of longings in him and he almost balked fearing it wasn’t his attraction to Stiles but rather that he really needed this from anyone who would give it and Stiles was offering. Then his mind pulsed with images of his interactions with Stiles. Their first meeting in the woods when the boy looked so flustered. If it weren’t for just having lost his sister, he probably would have been a little less curt. Pushing him up against his bedroom door, face inches away from his own. Stiles’ howl of joy and fist pump when he saw that Derek had begun to heal after he rubbed the burned monks blood into the wound. How he took the initiative with Scott when he found out he was a werewolf. Hell, he even figured it out before Scott did. The boy always did right by others, even if it got him in trouble. He _was_ in love with Stiles. He looked at Stiles and gestured upwards…”Bedroom.” In response, Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek’s waist and pushed forward.

Once in the bedroom, they began to undress and Stiles pushed Derek onto the bed. He held him close and asked “Are you ok with this?” Derek’s answer “Yes” was more like a husky growl as he felt himself harden flush against Stiles’ body. Stiles lay him down and began by kissing from his neck down his chest and down his happy trail. He began gently prodding Derek’s hole as his kissed his abs and began to lick and rub him. Derek straighten up at the intrusion but Stiles responded “Gotta prepare you a bit, we don’t exactly have any lube here.” Derek acquiesced and felt himself opening up and relaxing under Stiles excellent ministrations. Finally, Stiles withdrew and guided Derek to turn over. Derek’s heart fluttered at the thought of Stiles taking him from behind. He assumed the position and braced himself. All of a sudden he felt a terrible pain as Stiles began to enter him.

“My God, Stiles, you must be huge.” He exclaimed.  

“I’m pushing in slowly so I don’t break you, but tell me if it’s too much, ok?”

Derek nodded and Stiles slowly pushed in as Derek got accustomed. The pace picked up and soon he was slamming into Derek fast and hard and Derek was loving it. As he fucked him, Stiles buried his face in Derek’s neck and kissed him which drove Derek wild. He began to buck against Stiles wanting more. Derek climaxed shortly after Stiles began to spurt. Still lying on top of Derek, Stiles said amused, “I don’t think I’m afraid of you any more Sourwolf. “

“How’s that?”, Derek asked to which Stiles answered “Well, it’s a little hard to be afraid of you when I’m balls deep inside of you.” Derek chuckled. Derek smelled like Stiles. Derek’s bed smelled like Stiles. As they lay down next to each other, Derek gave in to the need to cuddle, burying his face in Stiles’ chest. Stiles breathed in and said “Who would have figured you for a cuddler, Sourwolf?” When Derek looked up at him, Stiles placed a sweet soft kiss on his lips.

“I wuv you, Sourwolf.”

“I love you, Stiles.” And he did.


End file.
